Manifestation of a New Future
by fray100
Summary: What will happen to Naruto when we pull the threads of fate and awaken an ancient power that he has always held sleeping with in him as well as with those who stand beside him. Rated M for death, graphically bloody messes, fowl language (Hidan) and possible lemons (when their teens) in future chapters. co-authored by Demonick Angel
1. Chapter 1: Where it all begins

Manifestation of a new Future

**_Demonick: Hey guys it's Demonick Angel here helping out my good friend Fray 100 with his new story. Also with us is Greysongarr for all of our battle scene needs._**

**_Fray: Hey guys!_**

**_ Grey:...hello._**

**_Demonick: As usual Grey won't be talking much so it will be mostly _****_Me and fray speaking._**

**_Fray: Yea! Ok guys here's the deal on the story. Naruto at a young age taps into his Uzumaki chakra thus awakening Ashura's soul inside of him. From there shit just gets really crazy._**

**_Demonick: Yea Fray summed it up pretty well. Ok guys that will be enough commentary for now. On with the Show!_**

Chapter 1: Where it all begins

The day had started out so beautiful. The sun shone down on the village of Konohagakure, its yellow luminescent glow bathing everything within its reach. Even though this was expected of a summer day in Konoha people still admired the beauty of it, the day couldn't have been anymore perfect. The flowers and trees had bloomed just recently and little boys and girls ran around the village playing games such as 'ninja' and 'hunter nin and missing nin'. This day should have been absolutely perfect.

"Raiton: Raigeki (Lightning Style: Lightning strike)!" A voice shouted out, splitting the quietness that had spread throughout the night air.

At the receiving end of the jutsu our blonde haired hero, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto was wondering how this day could have ended so tragically.

Flashback:

2 days ago One Naruto Uzumaki crouched down in a dark corner of the orphanage, quietly giggling to himself. The small 3 year old had just set up his latest prank on the orphanage matron.

Soon he heard shuffling coming from inside the matrons' office and he instantly knew that the woman was too preoccupied to notice his prank. As that train of thought ran through his mind he heard the matron open her office door followed by a startled shriek and then loud cursing. Naruto had decided to pull an old school prank and had perched a bucket full of water above the matrons door letting it spill on her when she opened the door. By this time Naruto couldn't help himself and he began to laugh up roaringly, he just happened to find the situation that funny. That was quickly ended though as the still soaking wet matron entered the room where he was hiding and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, after she noticed him, and began to drag him behind her screaming all the while.

"Narutooooooo! I'm tired of this! Get out of here! You are no longer permitted to live in this orphanage!" The matron shouted as she opened the orphanage door and tossed the blonde outside before closing and locking the door behind him. The woman had been so angry that she had forgotten to inform the hokage of Naruto's expulsion from the orphanage, a fact that would come back to bite her in the ass very soon.

Back with Naruto the boy had just pushed himself to his feet and brushed the dirt and other stains off of his clothes as best he could. He stared at the orphanage for several moments his young adolescent mind not fully comprehending what had just happened until he just shrugged his shoulders and walked off. He decided that he would look around the village for a bit as he had never really been outside of the orphanage, It wasn't that he wasn't allowed outside of it just more along the lines of that he never had a reason to leave the building. As he walked around the village Naruto noticed several of the villagers glaring at him with hate filled eyes kind of like they were condemning him for some heinous crime. While he continued to look around an object in one of the shops windows caught his attention. Naruto approached the window that the object was behind to behold a stuffed fox with 9 tails and around it were 9 other creatures each with a different number of tails starting at a 1 tailed racoon and ending at the fox with 9 tails, the only exception was a purple snake leech hybrid that had one tail. The figures captured Naruto's interest and held him there for several seconds as he admired a creatures. This proved to be a bad thing as the owner of the store noticed his starring visage and ran out of the store screaming his lungs out.

"Get away from that window you damn demon!" The man screamed then picked up a broom that was sitting right outside of the door and charging Naruto.

Naruto was shocked by the outburst and stumbled backwards and was even more shocked and scared when the man began to charge him with the broom. Deciding that staying was not in his best interest Naruto ran away from the scene of what had just happened and after several long minutes had pushed the confrontation, if it could be called that, to the the back of his mind. After another bout of searching around the village for several hours Naruto began to grow hungry and started to search out a restaurant that he could eat at. Another hour passed by before Naruto finally found a place he believed he might be able to eat at and entered the stand simply titled Ichiraku Ramen.

Timeskip:

Present day earlier in the evening Naruto crawled out of the hollow of the tree that he had been living in for the past 2days after being kicked out of the orphanage. He had just taken a nap inside the hollow of the tree and was feeling really hungry and decided to go find something to eat, not aware of what was happening at the orphanage at that current moment.

With Sarutobi Hiruzen

The aged leader of the village sat behind his desk battling against the largest threat ever known on the planet and possibly the entire multiverse, a force so evil it would make Kaguya Otsutsuki, mother of the sage of six paths and his brother along with being the greatest force of evil ever encountered cower in fear. This vile enemy…...was paperwork. It had taken the sandaime quite some time to finish all of the paperwork that had accumulated on his desk over the past few days and therefore had had no time to visit his surrogate grandson, Uzumaki Naruto. As his thoughts shifted to the young boy he began to realise that he had gotten any news about him from the orphanage over the past 2 days. The old man thought it over in his mind for several minutes until finally coming to a decision.

"Neko (cat), Inu (dog), Itachi (weasel)." He seemingly spoke to no one. Suddenly 3 blurs shot across the room before landing in a kneeling position before their leader.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They replied in unison.

"I am heading to the orphanage to visit Naruto kun. Cat I want you to drop off and retrieve Hebi (snake) before meeting back up with us at the orphanage since I want you 4 to be my guards for this trip. Besides I am sure that Naruto kun would like to see his Nii san's (big brothers) and Nee chan's (big sisters) and you 4 wouldn't mind seeing him either." Hiruzen spoke a small smile adorning his face.

The 3 masked and kneeling ANBU shot their heads up before allowing small smiles to appear on their faces for the briefest of moments.

"Of course Hokage-sama!" They all once again replied in unison. "Good, now let's head out."

As the group exited the Hokage tower Neko split from the group and rushed towards the ANBU HQ to retrieve her partner and friend for the mission they had been assigned. It took several minutes for the remaining members of the group to reach the orphanage as they had decided to walk at a sedate pace through the village. Finally though they reached their destination and not a moment too soon as at the exact same moment Neko and Hebi appeared by their side. Now that the entire group had arrived at their destination they all proceeded to enter the building and approached the matrons office. Hiruzen knocked on the door and received a swift enter from the matron and did as requested and entered the room with his entourage. The matron seeing who had entered her office quickly stood from her sitting position and welcomed the Hokage and his ANBU with a warm smile.

"hello Hokage-sama. It is a pleasure to see you and your ANBU this fine afternoon, what can I do for you?" The woman questioned in a low tone.

"Hello to you also Kurai-chan. Me and my guards are here to see Naruto kun and we figured we would take him out of your hair for a few hours so that you could get some rest in the process, and how has he been doing as I haven't received any reports about him from you in the past couple of days."

As the reason for the Hokage's visit was stated Kurai froze as she came to the realization that she had forgotten to inform the hokage of what had transpired 2 days previously. Knowing that lying to the aged leader was a suicidal move and not believing in lying to him in the first place she just decided to tell him and his guards the truth about what had happened.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I can't do that as I am not sure how he is doing myself."

The ANBU accompanying the Hokage froze at her words briefly before letting a bit of their killer intent (KI) out at the possible answer for what the matron had just said. Sarutobi quickly raised his hand when he felt the KI being emitted by his ANBU and addressed the woman before him.

"O, and why is that?" The sandaime asked in his kind grandfatherly tone but if one listened closely enough they could hear the underlying tone the tone that had earned him his name as the Kami no Shinobi.

"I can't because I kicked him out of the orphanage 2 days ago," Sarutobi's ANBU gasped at those words before releasing an even stronger KI than before but were again stopped by the aged leader when he raised his hand allowing for Kurai to continue her tale, "I kicked him out because of all of the pranks he has been pulling around here and the one he used on me 2 days ago is what caused me to kick him out. I suppose that in my rage I forgot to inform you of this development Hokage sama and for this I am deeply sorry and am willing to accept any punishment that you deem fit."

The aged leader sat quietly for several seconds then finally spoke.

"Itachi, Hebi! I want the both of you to search the Village for Naruto-kun and once you find him to bring him back to my office. I will be observing you through my crystal ball so I will no once you have found him."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The replied then disappeared.

"As for you Kurai-chan, I hope you are ready to accept any consequences that may befall you if Naruto jun is injured in any way."

"I am Hokage-sama."

"Good, now all we can do is wait." Hiruzen said as he left to return to his office.

With Naruto:

Several hours later Naruto could be seen walking through the clan district of Konoha. He had left Ichiraku's Ramen several hours before and had decided to occupy his time by walking around the village once again. As the day came to its end Naruto decided it was time to return to the tree that he had made his home and that was why he was walking through the clan district at such a late time. Currently Naruto was strolling past the Hyuuga compound before a sound caught his attention originating from the other side of the compound wall. Soon after Naruto heard the sound a man jumped over the compound walls carrying a little girl who was tied and gagged on his shoulder. The man wore a white one strap flak jacket with black shirt, pants, and ninja sandals. On his head he wore a hitiate with a symbol resembling that of a cloud showing that he was a loyal ninja of kumogakure. The Kumo ninja looked around the area and saw Naruto staring at him but he dismissed him and prepared to run away. However Kami had other plans and before he could run off Naruto began yelling at the man.

"Hey! What are you doing with that little girl! Put her down right now and leave!" Naruto yelled at the man both angering him and making him nervous.

The man decided he had to shut the boy up and raised his hand pointing his index finger directly at Naruto.

"Raiton: Raigeki!" The man shouted shooting a bolt of lightning at Naruto who was wondering how this day had turned so bad so fast.

Meanwhile with Weasel:

Weasel was running through the village as he tried to find the blonde Jinchuuriki that he had spent the last 6 hours searching for. Currently he was running past the Hyuuga compound when he felt a buildup of chakra close to his position. He decided to check out what was going on and arrived just in time to see the bolt of lightning seconds away from hitting the blonde he had been searching for. By this point only 1 thought raced through his mind. 'I can't make it to him in time!' Weasel had no choice but to watch as the deadly bolt of lightning streaked through the air at his objective all the while hoping against hope that Naruto could survive the blast so that he could take down his attacker.

Just as the jutsu was about to impact with the boy something amazing happened. The jutsu was suddenly stopped by a gold colored chakra that erupted from the young boy and began to take shape around him. Weasel knew that whatever this was it wasn't the Kyuubi's chakra, the chakra currently seeping out of the boy felt to light to….pure if he had to put a word to it. Whatever the chakra was though Weasel hoped that it wouldn't harm the boy even if he was grateful that it saved his life.

Naruto mindscape:

In his mindscape Deep within Naruto's mind a figure had just been woken from his long sleep. The figure, after several minutes of testing his bodily functions, began to leave his current residency in the shadows of Naruto's mind and made his way towards the large mass of chakra that he recognized as Kyuubi's. As the figure approached the cage one large blood red eye opened and stared down at the figure before speaking in a deep rumbling gravelly voice.

"You should not be here mortal, leave before I crush you like the bug you are."

The figure looked at Kyuubi for several seconds before beginning to chuckle which then turned into full on laughter.

"Come now Kyuubi surely you haven't forgotten about me, although I have to say that you haven't really changed since the last time I saw you."

Kyuubi froze when he heard the voice before he stood from his laying position revealing himself in all of his 9 tailed glory and also allowing the figure to enter the cage.

"It has indeed been a long time…...Ashura."

Ashura looked around the cage for some seconds then began speaking once again. "Indeed Kyuubi indeed, now let's see what we can do about getting your jailer and my descendant to our location ne."

With Naruto: in his mindscape

Naruto had opened his eyes a while ago and spent the entire time starring around the large room that he now found himself in. The large room he now found himself in resembled a sewer with several pipes crisscrossing and leaking some of their contents onto the already water covered floor. As he continued to look around Naruto felt a pulse of chakra come from one direction of the room he was in. He stood there for several seconds not sure what to do until he felt the pulse once again almost as if it was beckoning him towards the source of the pulse. Deciding to follow his instinct Naruto began traveling in the direction that the pulse originated from, wondering the entire time how he had gotten here since the last thing he remembered was closing his eyes right before the lightning jutsu collided with him. After several moments of travel Naruto finally arrived in another large room where a large golden cage stood against the other side of the room where all the pipes and the water on the floor seemed to originate from. While he admired the cage he soon heard laughter coming from behind said cage kind of like it was amused at his reaction, he assumed probably because it was.

After several more seconds of laughter the voice finally regained its composure and began speaking. "Hello young Naruto, it is a pleasure to meet you." Ashura said as he exited the cage and approached the young boy.

Naruto cocked his head sideways while he watched the man approach him.

"Ummm hello to you too. And could you please tell me who you are and where I am, the last thing I remember was closing my eyes before the lightning jutsu hit me."

"yes I suppose I could sate your curiosity a little bit. So to answer your question in a slightly different order. First my name is Ashura, the youngest son of the sage of six paths at your service as well as your ancestor. And secondly we are in your mind or to be more specific your mindscape which is a representation of your mind. The reason you are here though is because I with the help of a friend pulled you in here to talk." Naruto stood in place processing the information that he had just been presented to the best of his abilities. After finally digesting all of the information he spoke to his apparent ancestors.

"So this place," at 'place' Naruto waved his arms around to indicate his mindscape, "is just a part of my mind given form."

"Correct you are my young descendant." Ashura replied.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about, afterall you said that you dragged me in here to talk."

"Indeed it is, but first I would like for you to meet my friend. Hey Kurama come on out!" Soon after Ashura's shout a red eye opened behind the cage. Right afterwards the owner of the eye stepped into the light revealing itself to be a 10 story tall russet red fox with 9 flowing tails.

"Naruto I want you to meet my friend Kurama, or as you know him the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Said blonde boy stared in shock at the sight before him. Directly in front of him stood the Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest of the 9 demon lords and the same Kyuubi that had attacked his home village 3 years ago and was supposedly killed by the Yondaime Hokage. But before naruto could allow his thoughts to continue Ashura began to speak once again.

"I know what you're probably thinking Naruto and please allow me to explain before asking any questions, maybe I might answer some of them with my explanation."

Naruto swiveled his head back and forth between the two beings before him until finally sighing and motioning for his ancestor to continue since there was nothing he could do about the current situation.

"Good, I'm glad to see that you are ready to listen. Ok Naruto the reason I and Kurama brought you here is because you awakened your Uzumaki chakra and by extension me when that ninja fired that lightning bolt at you." Ashura stopped for a moment and see if Naruto was still following his explanation and when he received a nod he continued forward. "Currently as you are if the jutsu hits you it will kill you, no ifs and nors, or buts about it, you will be well and truly dead. So what i want to do is give you access to my chakra so you can defend yourself and to merge all of our personalities to an extent. Do you have any questions so far?"

Yea I have a few. How am I going to learn how to use your power. I don't think I will gain your knowledge after the merge will I. As for the other two I want to know what the merge will do and How Kurama is here in the first place."

"Yes good questions all of them. No you will not receive my knowledge after the merge ; however, I will still be present in your mind so that I can teach you how to use my chakra and all of the abilities you will possess with it. Now for your second question the merge will simply mix our personalities a bit meaning you will gain my kind nature and love of pranking, which I see you already have, and a bit of Kurama's blood lust." Ashura said but was suddenly cut off before he could move on to the next question.

"Allow me to answer his last question since it affects the both of us." Kurama told Ashura who nodded his ascent. "Now kit the reason I am here is because the night I attacked your village your Yondaime stopped me but he couldn't kill me because I am a living mass of chakra I would just reform after a little bit of time. So instead he went with the next best option he sealed me into a new born baby. The baby was you. And before you say anything know that he wanted you his only son to be seen as a hero."

Naruto was quiet for several seconds before a tear slid down his cheeks and splashed into the water beneath them.

"I….I understand, please continue Ashura jii san."

"Ok Naruto as you wish, After the merge I will still be around to help you as I said and Kurama will help you learn to control his chakra. As for your Uzumaki chakra we will be bringing someone here that can teach you better than we can. You can't meet them until the next time you enter your mindscape though."

"Ummmm, how do I enter my mindscape again?" Naruto questioned cocking his head to the side.

Ashura face faulted at the question since he had forgotten that he was still only talking to a 3 year old boy.

"Ok once you return to the outside world all you have to do is find a safe and quiet spot that you can rest. What you have to do is meditate and focus on your mind and after a little bit of time you will appear in your mindscape. The more often you do this the quicker it will happen to the point that you appear here almost instantly."

"Thanks for the information oji san!" Naruto replied as he began to disappear.

"And Naruto I gave you a bit of a boost, you can now use my chakra manifestation technique. Figured I would tell you before I forgot."

Seconds later Naruto completely disappeared from his mindscape, but not before giving his ancestor a thumbs up along with cheesy grin.

Ashura starred after the spot where his descendant had been just moments before until finally speaking. "Ok Kurama it's time to get to work."

Soon afterwards a blinding flash of light appeared in front of the cage before dying down revealing a woman with long crimson hair and wearing a white hospital gown.

"What...what? How am I here, where am I?" The woman asked as she looked around. Ashura smiled at the woman before speaking. "Hello Kushina, we have much to talk about."

Outside minds cape:with Naruto

Naruto snapped back to reality and began to draw forth the chakra avatar that Ashura had mentioned at the last second. Almost instantly gold chakra began to erupt from his body stopping the lightning jutsu which was only a second or two away from colliding with him. As the golden chakra continued to seep from his body it began to coalesce into a being around his body. The rest of the village; however, was in turmoil as everyone felt the massive wave of chakra and some of those that remembered that day believed that the Kyuubi had been let loose and was seeking its revenge on the village. While this was going on Hiashi Hyuuga along with his brother Hizashi Hyuuga and wife Hitomi Hyuuga rushed towards the source of the chakra which was residing right outside of their compounds walls. The trio arrived just in time to see the gold chakra finish forming into a miniature buddha statue with several faces each looking in a different direction. As the chakra finished forming the chakra avatar all of the remaining chakra began to coalesce around his face forming half of a fox mask. At this point Hiashi had finally taken note of the kumo ninja along with the little girl on his shoulder that was his daughter Hinata Hyuuga and in a fit of rage prepared to strike down the kumo nin but was stopped by his brother who pointed at Naruto or at least where Naruto used to be.

Naruto had finally regained his senses after releasing the flood of chakra and stared at the ninja before disappearing in a burst of speed similar to the Yondaime's Hiraishin. The kumo ninja didn't have the time to react before he felt a massive pain shoot up the arm that was holding the Hyuuga heiress as Naruto had just broken it in 1 blow with one of the chakra avatars massive arms. As the nin dropped the little girl Naruto caught her in his arms before commanding one of the other arms to swing at the kumo nin who jumped over the first arm but was unable to dodge the second and was sent crashing through the Hyuuga compound walls knocking him unconscious.

All those present were speechless at the sight before them. A child, a 3 year old at that, had just defeated a ninja, most likely of jounin rank, with a technique they had never seen before. Their train of thought was interrupted though as a small 'eeep' was heard coming from the little girl held in the blonde boys arms. Naruto heard the sound coming from his arms and looked down at her as the gold chakra began to recede back into his body.

"Hey there I hope you are doing all right after that big meanie took you." Naruto said before his eyes began to close very slowly as he slumped to his knees then collapsed on top of the girl who eeeped again and also passed out but from the embarrassment instead of exhaustion.

Itachi and the other adults stared at the kids for some seconds before moving towards them and grabbing them. As each group prepared to go their separate ways the Hokage appeared via a shunshin.

"Itachi I want you to take the kids to the hospital since they might have some psychological problems after that experience. Hitomi, you and Hizashi can go with them. Hiashi I need you to head to the council room as I have called a meeting that will happen in 10 minutes time." The aged leader spoke. "Hai Hokage sama!" They all replied.

It took some time but finally Itachi with the help of Hitomi and Hizashi relocated the 2 now sleeping kids to a room in the hospital as they waited for them to wake. Meanwhile in the council room the members of Konoha's council were just beginning to funnel into the room as they waited upon their leader to inform them of what had just occurred.

Naruto's Mindscape:

Naruto had reappeared inside of his minds cape after losing consciousness. Currently he stood opposite the giant golden cage of the Kyuubi as he looked around. As he scanned the room he noticed a figure that had not been present last time he was in his mind and assumed that this person must be who was going to be teaching him how to use his Uzumaki chakra. As the thought ran through his mind said figure rushed him and bowled him over tears streaming from its eyes as it hugged the now confused boy.

"Umm who are you?" Naruto questioned the figure who slightly flinched at his question. Now that Naruto had a better look at the figure Naruto could tell that it was a woman with long crimson hair and wearing a white hospital gown.

Even after the woman had flinched at his question she continued to hug him and cry into his chest for several more seconds until she finally regained enough composure to answer his question in her own way.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry for leaving you but I promise you I won't leave this time so don't worry because Kaa-san is here, Kaa-san is here."

Naruto froze as the words that he had just heard come from the woman mouth when he noticed Ashura step out from behind the Kyuubi's cage.

"Ah I see that you've meet your sensei for your Uzumaki chakra training. Naruto I would like to introduce you to your sensei and mother Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina. Now come on you 2 there is time for mother son bonding later. For now we have much to discuss."

End of Chapter

**_Demonick: And there you guys go. Here is the first chapter of __Manifestation of a new future._**

**_Fray: Hell yea and I have to say thanks for agreeing to help me write the story Demonick._**

**_Grey:...Good job it seems really good._**

**_Demonick: Thanks Grey and no problem Fray. Now guys onto the next order of business what do you guys the readers think of the story so far after this chapter. Leave any comments in the reviews section and if you have any questions please PM me or Fray. Also our actual commentary for the story will begin next chapter so expect a lot of random shit to start appearing in the commentary from now on._**

**_Fray: And with that guys we bid you adieu. _**

**_Fray and Demonick: JA NE!_**

**_Grey:... I refuse to say that._**


	2. Meeting the Heiress and Illusionist

**Manifestation of a New Future**

**Chapter 2:Meeting the Heiress and Illusionist**

**Demonick: Hey guys We are back with the next chapter of Manifestation and this time we have even more people.**

**Fray: Hell Yea! We have a lot of stuff to cover this chapter and we hope everyone will like this chapter so please remember to review once you finish reading.**

***Large explosion in the background followed by much yelling***

**Grey:...Who did you guys get in here?**

**Demonick: I'm glad you asked Grey! Today we have our entire Broken Dreams forum crew consisting of Remilia the Scarlet Moon, Backstabbing Fiend, and NexusRider161. Currently they are having a Summon War so I don't suggest going….back...there… Fray where the hell are you going?**

**Fray: I'm taking place in this war! *fray runs to the background while summoning several thousand Eldritch Horrors***

**Demonick and Grey:...this isn't good.**

***another large explosion follows except this time sending a infected xeno-zombie transformer our way***

**Demonick: Oh shit! Grey summon a barrier!**

**Grey: On it. *Grey summons a barrier deflecting the infected transformer***

**Demonick: Okay guys we hope you enjoy this chapter now on with the show! *turns towards the background* HELL NO! you guys do not get to get away with almost crushing me with an infected transformer! Let's go Grey!**

**Grey: ….Sure**

***Both Grey and I run to the back while summoning several large creatures to help fight the others while completely ignoring the screams of outrage, pain, humiliation, and an enraged primordial deity.**

Naruto and his mother sat behind the bars of Kurama's cage while they listened to Ashura explain his reasoning for bringing Kushina back and Naruto's training regimen.

"So Naruto do you understand what you are getting yourself into with your future training regimen.?" Ashura questioned the young blonde who was sitting in his mothers lap.

"Hai." Naruto responded quickly.

"Then I want you to repeat your training schedule back to me."

"Hai. First I will merge with you and Kurama so that my body will be more accustomed to channeling your special chakra and Kurama's yokai, this will also have the added benefit of allowing you to stay around longer to train me. Afterwards I will begin my physical training and once all of you deem me ready I will begin my ninjutsu training. Also whenever I go to sleep you and Kurama will be training me in how to use and manipulate your individual energies." Naruto said and it was at this point that Kurama interrupted.

"I still don't know why I even accepted this, it's not even like you will be able to use my yokai because of your body." Kurama remarked enraging the blonde boy.

"Oh yea! I bet I will be able to use your yokai no problem. Actually I don't even see why anyone would be afraid of you since you're just an overgrown powderpuff!" Naruto retaliated.

"What did you say," Kurama shouted as he stood from his position, "Just let me get over there and stomp you into the ground!"

"Now this is just sad," Kushina started, " Kurama is losing his cool to a 3 year old of all things."

"Enough Kurama, Naruto. And Naruto I am glad you understand. Kushina I assume you understand your job and are prepared for it." Ashura said.

"Hai, I'm ready."

"Then I guess I'll go ahead and get out of your way so that you can get to know each other," Ashura said as he began to walk away then suddenly stopped, "also don't forget to talk to Kurama later and learn a little about him. Once you are done with your mother-son bonding we will begin the merge." With his last bit of advice and information said he vanished in a burst of light leaving the mother-son combo alone for the most part.

The duo sat in silence for several minutes neither speaking to the other. Finally though a sound broke through the quiet atmosphere, a small sob emanating from Naruto. Kushina's head snapped towards her son so fast that her neck created a cracking sound when she heard the sound. Slowly she stood to her feet and shuffled over to her still sobbing son.

"Sochi. Are...are you alright? She asked quietly in Naruto ear.

Naruto hearing his mother's voice directly behind him bolted to his feet and quickly conformed his body to his mother's legs, wrapping his arms around her legs in the process, surprising Kushina greatly.

"K...Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled against his mother's legs which slightly muffled his voice.

Kushina's eyes began to water once she heard her son's cry.

"Don't worry sochi. Kaa-chan is here, kaa-chan is here." Kushina replied in a soft tone as she picked Naruto up in her arms as she slowly made her way to Kurama. In her heart though she knew that she had just taken the first steps to creating a long lasting relationship with her son.

Council chambers same time

Currently the council had just arrived for the meeting that the hokage had called. As the last of the council members took their seat the Sandaime stood from his seat and began to address the assembled council.

"This Council meeting has been called to session. Now before we get to the reason of this meeting are there any questions or comments that need to be made or asked?"

"Hai Hokage-sama. I believe I speak for the rest of the council when I ask what that pulse of chakra we all felt was and where did it originate from. Also on a similar note where is Yamanaka-san, shouldn't he be here for this meeting?" A civilian councilor asked.

"Don't worry Shin-san. Yamanaka-san will be here shortly. I requested a quick job of him pertaining to this meeting, as for the pulse of chakra that is related to the reason for this meeting so i propose that we wait for Yamanaka-san to finish what I requested of him and once he arrives we will begin this meeting in earnest."

The council agreed with Hiruzen's proposal and sat in silence for half an hour each of them thinking over the possibilities of what the chakra pulse could have been with the exception of Hiashi who was worried about his daughter. Finally though the council door opened and Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan walked in the room.

"Sorry it took so long Hokage-sama but it took me some time to find what we were looking for inside of the prisoners mind, it was like he had been trained to resist the techniques of my clan." Inoichi said as he made his way to his seat.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but what prisoner is Inoichi-san talking about. We were never informed of us having a new prisoner." Another civilian questioned their aged leader.

"I'll explain everything now that Inoichi-san is present," Sarutobi replied as Inoichi took his seat in between Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan, and Choza Akimichi, head of the Akimichi clan, "Not to long ago, about 2 hours actually, we caught a ninja from kumo who was trying to kidnap Hiashi-san's daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. Luckily though said ninja was stopped before he could get outside of the village, to be honest he didn't even make it away from the compound. My personal ANBU bodyguard Itachi (Weasel) can attest to this as well since he was a witness to the entire ordeal."

Before the Hokage could continue another civilian council member by the name of Mebuki Haruno spoke up interrupting the Sandaime.

"I'm surprised Hyuuga-sama. I figured that once you had found the perpetrator you would have killed him without asking any questions. Don't get me wrong Hyuuga-sama, I am glad bot trying to portray you as a barbarian, I just figured that like any protective father you would kill him first without asking any questions. However I am glad that you saved your daughter and that you didn't kill the man since now we can demand compensation from Kumo."

"I'm happy to hear that Haruno-san but you should have permitted Hokage-sama to finish first, if you had done so he would have informed all of you that I was not the one to catch the man."

"Really? Then who did?"

It was at this point that the Hoage spoke up with a vein twitching on the top of his head to show his irritation. "Well Haruno-san if you would quit interrupting me everytime I try to speak I would tell everyone."

Mebuki had enough courtesy to look sheepish and bowed her head down in between her hands, "Gomen (sorry) Hokage-sama."

"It's alright Haruno-san I forgive you this time. Now. Hebi (Snake)! I want you to retrieve Itachi and bring him here immediately.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Hebi replied then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Now that that has been taken care of. The person that stopped the Kumo-nin was Naruto-kun. From what I saw with my crystal ball and from what was reported to me by Itachi, Hiashi, his wife Hitomi, and his brother Hizashi Naruto-kun tapped into some previously unknown form of chakra which is what caused the pulse of chakra that everyone felt not too long ago." Hiruzen said.

The council chambers were quiet for all of 2 seconds before screaming erupted from the civilian side of the council while the elders and shinobi council decided to wait and hear from either Itachi or Hiashi. The entire time the civilians began calling out different phrases.

"The demon is being unleashed! We must kill it before he becomes even more powerful!" One councilman screamed while another began shouting something else.

"The demon has escaped we must kill it now!"

Among all the shouting there were also several calls of "Let's finish what the Yondaime started!"

The Hokage quickly grew tired if the insistent shouting and flooded the room with a portion of his KI shutting everyone up as he shouted.

"Quiet! We will not be executing young Naruto as he has done nothing wrong!"

It was at this point Itachi and Hebi shunshined into the room and instantly collapsed to the floor breathing heavy because of the amount of KI that was flooding the room. They were all reminded at this point that there was a reason that this man had lived through three Great Shinobi World Wars and was nicknamed the God of Shinobi.

Hiruzen let up on his KI allowing for the others to regulate their breathing and for those that had collapsed to stand back up or return to their seats. Seeing that everyone was ready once again he turned his head to Itachi and began speaking.

"Now that Itachi is present I want you to recount what you witnessed to everyone here."

Itachi nodded his head in affirmation before he rose his hand to his masked face and removed said mask revealing the apathetic gaze of one Itachi Uchiha.

"Of course Hokage-sama. Well to begin Hebi and I were tasked by Hokage-sama to locate young Naruto since the matron of the orphanage didn't know where he was after kicking him out 2 days prior. We spent the rest of the day trying to find him and it was later on that night that by pure luck I happened to be heading close by the Hyuuga compound when I felt a sudden surge of chakra. I decided that it would be best to check and see what it was incase it was an enemy ninja or a ninja of the village abusing their authority. I made my way to the location of the chakra surge and I arrived just in time to see the Kumo ninja use a c-ranked lightning jutsu on Naruto-kun. However a second or two before the lightning would have struck a wave of golden chakra erupted from his body, blocked the jutsu, then began to take the shape of a buddha statue with 3 fox-like heads around his body. Once the chakra had manifested around his body the small amount of remaining chakra began to coalesce around his face and formed what looked to be half of a fox mask. Afterwards Hiashi-sama along with with his wife and brother arrived. Naruto then proceeded to break the Kumo shinobi's arm and retrieved Hiashi-sama's daughter before using another one of his chakra arms to smash the man through the compound wall knocking him unconscious and allowing for us to transport him to T&amp;I. A little while after Naruto knocked the man out the chakra began to recede back into his body and he passed out, seconds after it finished doing so, on top of Hiashi-sama's daughter who then fainted from embarrassment and shock. Currently the both of them are in the Hospital with Hizashi and Hitomi-sama watching over them to make certain that nothing happens." Itachi narrated for the council.

The council chambers remained silent for several minutes as each person thought over what they had just heard and for some, how they could use that ability to their advantage. None did the last part more so than Fugaku Uchiha who was thinking over how similar the technique was to his family's Susanoo.

"Hokage-sama. If what Itachi-san said is in fact true, is it possible that the chakra manifestation that he witnessed was part of his Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai going fully active?" The lazy jounin-commander of the village questioned.

Before the Hokage could respond one of the more ignorant members of the civilian council stood from his seat, knocking it over in his haste, and began shouting at the remaining council members.

"Don't be a fool Nara-san! There is no possible way that …..that _FILTH_ could be a part of the prestigious Uzumaki clan let alone poses their Kekkei Genkai! It is obviously regaining its strength so that it can exact its revenge on us! We need to kill it before it is HRRRKKK!" The council member began before being interrupted when the Hokage gave a slight nod to Itachi who swiftly grabbed one of his several hidden Kunai and flung it at the civilian councilman, impaling him in his throat. All of this happened in the span of a second.

"I am growing tired of repeating myself. Naruto-kun is not a demon! From now on if anyone in this council refers to him as such in my presence they will be eliminated immediately regardless of their position in this village. This also expands to the elders and Shinobi council not just the civilian council. Am I understood.?" Sarutobi questioned with narrowed eyes while leaking a small amount of his KI into the room.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Everyone responded.

"Good, I am glad to see that we are all in agreement. Now Itachi what is your verdict on what you witnessed?"

"Hokage-sama I would have to agree with Shikaku-san. From what I've been told and witnessed with my own eyes from other Uzumaki there is a definite possibility that the chakra manifestation could be his Kekkei Genkai awakening at an early age. However I can say without a doubt that the chakra that he was using was not the Kyuubi's. The chakra that he used felt to pure and clean to belong to the Fox."

"I see…..Now that everyone has been informed this meeting is dismissed. Hiashi I believe that you need to return to your clan compound and inform your elders about what has happened and afterwards you can rejoin your wife and brother at the hospital to await the childrens awakening. Itachi you are free to return to the hospital along with Hebi, Neko (cat), and Inu (dog). Just make sure that you inform someone to clean up the corpse before you leave. Inoichi I want you to follow me to my office, I want to know everything that you managed to extract from his mind."

"Of course Hokage-sama." They all replied before each of the groups began to split off and leave the council chambers.

With Hiashi 20 minutes later

Hiashi Hyuuga sat in his clans council room as each clan elder began to trickle into the council room once news about his return had spread throughout the compound. As each member entered the room he began thinking of the best possible way to inform them of what had transpired only a couple of hours prior as well as the fact that they now owed a three year old boy for their clans continued security, that three year old boy being the village pariah no less. Finally the last of the elders took their seats and Hiashi called the meeting to order.

"I'm sure that all of you have questions for me so let me begin and I will try to answer them all with my explanation." Hiashi said and received several nods from the elders to let him know to continue. "Recently we caught a Kumo shinobi attempting to exit the village after kidnapping my daughter Hinata. We assume that he was doing so in order to breed their village a clan of Byakugan wielders or to experiment on them and learn our weaknesses. However before the man could even make it away from the compound walls he was apprehended by the most unlikely of sources, that source being one Uzumaki Naruto. And before anyone asks yes he was the source of the chakra pulse that we all felt a few hours before hand. We, meaning the village council, believe that the pulse of chakra was an indication of his Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai awakening since immediately after the pulse chakra instantly erupted from his body and took on the form of a large buddha statue with 3 fox-like heads along with the small amount of remaining chakra forming half of a fox mask on his face. This was confirmed by the Hokage's personal bodyguard Itachi Uchiha who was a witness to the entire event. Now are their any intelligent questions?" Hiashi questioned with a stoic face.

"Hiashi. You said that our Jinchuuriki and village Pariah, Uzumaki Naruto, stopped the Kumo shinobi from kidnapping your daughter correct?" An elder questioned that look strikingly similar to Hiashi and his brother Hizashi.

"Hai that is accurate."

"Then that means that we are now indebted to the boy for helping to keep our clans secrets secure even if he was not aware of doing so himself."

"Yes I would assume so."

By now the rest of the Hyuuga elders realised that validity of their fellow elders statement and the room broke into protest.

"But Hiashi we can't be indebted to that filth! It would ruin our image throughout the village!" One elder shouted.

Another elder was heard above the rest so he immediately garnered the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hiashi that is unacceptable! How dare you allow us to become indebted to that….that...that demonic _FILTH_! I propose we have one of the branch members go to wherever the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is located and kill him with a jyuuken strike to the heart, afterwards we will brand your pathetic-failure of a daughter with the caged-bird-seal for not being able to fight off her capturer! GAHHHHHHH!" The elder shouted at those assembled before he was silenced by the same elder that had pointed out that they were technically now indebted to the pariah of the village. The man's hands were already in a post jyuuken strike as the person that he had struck coughed up some blood and slumped over out of his chair and landed on the floor completely still. However the damage had already been done as several other elders began murmuring their agreement with their now dead clansmen.

Hiashi seeing what was about to happen cleared his throat gaining everyone attention once again.

"I will not have anyone talking bad about the person that saved the secrets of our clan. On top of that the Hokage already ordered today in the council chambers that nobody was to refer to him as a demon when they were in his presence otherwise they would be terminated regardless of their position in the village and this same rule will apply to me also. Now to get back on topic we will not be branding my daughter like elder Hien suggested. As it is I have already found a way to pay back young Naruto for what he has done for both me as a father and our clan as a whole. I was merely informing the council of what I was planning to do and to alert them of what had happened to cause me to do so. This meeting is dismissed."

The elders all stood from their seats and made for the exit of the room with the exception of the man that looked similar to Hiashi. soon enough the only people left in the room were Hiashi, the other elder, and the corpse of elder Hien.

"Thank you…..father."

"No problem my son, but I hope your plan doesn't come back to bite us in the ass. Please do not get me wrong Hiashi I do not hold any ill will to the son of Minato and Kushina but we also have to think about how this will affect our clan."

"I understand Tou-sama and like you I hope it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass."

Hokage's office: same time

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and the current Sarutobi clan head, sat in his office with Inoichi Yamanaka, the current head of the Yamanaka clan and one of the villages top T&amp;I specialists. Currently both men were discussing what relevant information Inoichi had been able to gather from their prisoners mind.

"So you are telling me that our friend from Kumo was given a mission by the Sandaime Raikage to infiltrate our village and kidnapped an unmarked Hyuuga and that if he was to be apprehended he was supposed to allow that person to kill him so that they could demand the body of the Hyuuga clan head in exchange. This was a very bold move on their part especially before our peace talks. As it is now I will have to cancel them and demand some kind of compensation from Kumo for what they have done." The Sandaime said as he smoked his pipe, a small sigh escaping his lips as he finished.

"Hai Hokage-sama that is the gist of it. There was a little bit more information that I was able to gather but it wasn't relevant to what we needed to know. The only other remotely relevant thing that I learned is that Kumo has started giving their shinobi more mental training to resist mind techniques like those from my clan and to resist mental torture." Inoichi replied.

"...Thank you for the information Inoichi. I'm sure you would like to return home to your wife and daughter so you are dismissed."

"Hai and arigato (thank you) Hokage-sama." Inoichi responded as he made his way from the room.

The Sandaime sat alone for several minutes as he thought over this newly acquired information. He knew that he had to demand compensation from Kumo for what they had just attempted to do, but he didn't know what he should demand. It took several more minutes of thought but Sarutobi finally came to a decision. Snapping his fingers almost instantly an ANBU shot from the shadows of the room.

"Hai Hokage-sama?" The ANBU questioned.

"Boar I would like for you to gather a team of ANBU and retrieve my student Jiraiya. He needs to be made aware of what has just happened and I would like his opinion on this matter."

"Of course Hokage-sama, I will begin immediately."

"I am glad to hear that Boar," Hiruzen's eyes then hardened as he continued speaking, "now I believe it's time that we extinguish the pest that we allowed inside don't you agree." The instant Sarutobi finished his hand blurred from sight and a wet squelching could be heard as the kunai he threw hit its mark in the center of the now dead body's head. The body, having to now follow the laws of nature and by extension gravity since it was dead, fell from the ceiling and spread blood on the floor because of the kunai stuck up to the hilt in the persons head.

Sparrow walked out of the shadows near the corpse and knelt down to check it. She spent only a moment to evaluate the entire body after she removed the persons mask and sent it flying at her aged leader who deftly caught the mask. The Hokage stared at the mask for several seconds as he examined the one word engraved on the front proudly for the world to see. Ne (root).

"I Thought Ne was trained to be emotionless, she sure seemed terrified to me."

"Even so I want that stain removed from my office by the time I return, now if you need me I will be over at the hospital eagerly awaiting our blonde haired friends awakening." Sarutobi replied as he stood from his seat and the left the room allowing the ANBU to remove the corpse in his office.

2 days later: Konoha Hospital

The Hokage sat in the hospital room holding his surrogate grandson, Uzumaki Naruto. As he sat and watched the boy he began thinking over the past 2 days. Jiraiya had arrived yesterday along with Boar and his team and currently they were awaiting a response from Kumo because of their demands for compensation, now all they had to do was wait for Naruto to wake from his semi-coma. However before the aged village leader could allow his thoughts to continue a knocking sound came from the door and reverberated throughout the room.

"Enter." He shouted from his seat.

The door opened soon after his command revealing the forms Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuuga along with their 3 year old daughter Hinata Hyuuga who was hiding behind her mothers leg while peeking out from her hiding spot to stare at the village leader.

"Ah Hiashi, Hitomi to what do I do to owe your presence?"

"Nothing Hokage-sama but we thought we would introduce Hinata here to young Naruto once he woke up."

"That is very kind of you and I'm sure Naruto-kun will appreciate that very much. Also Jiraiya and I took care of our friend from Kumo, infact I believe the Raikage should be receiving his letter right about now.

Kumo:Raikage's office

The Sandaime Raikage had just been given a sealing scroll via one of Jiraiya's toad messengers. He wasn't sure what to expect from it but what did happen was nowhere near anything he would have ever expected. The ninja he had sent to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress popped out of the sealing scroll gagged and hogtied along with a letter addressed to him. Deciding to read the letter first his face quickly went from confused to enraged and he dropped the letter face up as he screamed in outrage. The letter which was now revealed to all showed the conditions set forth by Konoha to avoid war for his transactions along with a bill for a destroyed compound wall.

Back in Konoha Hospital

Hiashi smirked slightly at the news of what his sensei and Hokage had done in retribution for what had happened to his clan.

"Thank you Hokage-sama and please pass on my thanks to Jiraiya-sensei also."

"No problem Hiashi and I will do so."

Hiashi and Hitomi stared at Naruto for several more seconds as they examined the young boy comparing him to both his father and mother both in terms of looks and personality.

"Dear Kami he looks so much like his father already and at such a young age too." Hiashi whispered so low that only his wife and the Hokage could hear him.

"I agree with you Hiashi but he also has Kushina-chan's personality and temper." Sarutobi responded just as quietly.

"To be honest Hokage-sama it seems like we are looking at both Minato-kun and Kushina-chan reincarnated into one person." Hitomi responded quietly but just loud enough that everyone could hear.

"I must agree with you there Hitomi, I was actually thinking about going ahead and revealing who his parents were to him soon. I'm sure that you have both noticed the few times that you have seen him outside of the orphanage that he is dreadfully lonely. The news of who his parents were and that they loved him would boost his self confidence and self image by quite a bit."

"That sounds like the best course of option Hokage-sama and if you do so please let us know so that we along with Hinata-chan can be there for him, besides they need to made aware of the contract at some point and the earlier they are made aware of it the better in my opinion. I would also suggest Getting Issei Kurama along with his wife Kano and daughter Yakumo there too. It would be best to have the entire team present for such a thing, at least that way he will have some people there to comfort him."

Before the adults could continue their conversation they felt a sharp spike in chakra coming from Naruto's body before three different colored chakra's emerged from his body and blocking it from the adults eyes. The first color of chakra that emerged was a light almost ice blue chakra that was obviously Naruto's, next came a vile red chakra that was heavily oppressive to all of those in the room and everyone that remembered the attack 3 years ago knew that it was the Kyuubi's chakra, and finally came the golden chakra that Naruto had used to protect himself and save the Hyuuga heiress. Everyone watched as the chakra covered his body like a cocoon while all of the different chakra's fought for dominance. After several long minutes of waiting though the 3 waring chakras began to stabilize and merge together creating a deep royal purple colored chakra the slowly began to seep back into his body.

While the adults in the room stared at the blonde who was now once again visible Hinata could only stare at the small traces of remaining royal purple chakra that was still visible.

"So beautiful." Hinata said in a trance as she attempted to reach out for the chakra.

To the surprise of everyone the chakra reacted to her presence and shot to her outstretched hand and began to sink into her body adapting and integrating itself into her chakra network.

Soon though Naruto began to groan and shift around in his hospital bed and after another few seconds he opened his eyes for the first time in 2 days. Naruto began to look around the room and his eyes landed on 4 unmoving figures who stood in the center of the room minus the Hokage who was sitting in a chair.

"Jiji what are you doing here and who are the rest of those people?" Naruto asked once he recognized the aged village leader.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad to see that you are doing well. You passed out 2 days ago after releasing a strange golden chakra and saving the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. But enough of that how are you doing?" Hiruzen said.

"I'm doing fine jiji, but what about that girl that you said I saved, how is she?"

Sarutobi smirked slightly as Naruto's question and motioned his head towards Hiashi who took the lead.

"Hello Naruto-san. I'm glad to see that you are doing well. And there's no need to worry. The girl that you saved was my daughter and she is doing just fine thanks to you. Hinata-chan please come over here so that Naruto-san can see you." Hiashi spoke with a small smile.

It was by this point that Naruto finally took notice of the girl that was partially hidden behind the only women in the rooms legs. The young girl however stared at him with interest, confusion, and a hint of happiness. Finally though the girl turned her head up towards her mothers who only nodded her head with a kind smile.

"H...hello. My n...name is H...Hyuuga Hinata. Th...thank you for saving me." Hinata said in a meek tone with a small blush across her cheeks.

"No problem! I couldn't just let such a pretty girl like you get taken away from her family by such a big meanie! O' and my name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto and Hinata continued to talk back and forth discussing some of the things they liked and didn't like, their hobbies, and at one point their dreams. Hiashi, Hitomi, and the Sandaime could only smile in fondness at the children's interactions with each other before the Sandaime shot a quick look over to the Hyuuga head and his wife who nodded their heads as if answering a silent question.

"Naruto-kun," Hitomi started gaining Naruto's and Hinata's attention, "Why don't you and Musume-chan go play around outside for a little while."

Naruto's smile widened at the woman's idea and he looked over at Hinata who was blushing furiously but nodded her ascent.

"Sure!" Naruto said excitedly until he suddenly stopped all of his movement surprising everyone. "Ano someone wants to talk to you first jiji." Naruto said after several seconds of inaction.

After Naruto finished speaking the same deep royal purple chakra began to ooze from his body and form a human shape behind him. Slowly the chakra began to create more specific definitions, resembling the curves of an adult woman until it finally finished taking on the features of the person that they belonged to before their death. There, in a matter of seconds, stood Uzumaki Kushina behind her son.

"Hey old man, I hope you didn't miss me to much." Kushina spoke with a mischievous smile.

"K...Kushina-chan is that you?" Hitomi whispered from beside her shocked husband and Kage.

"Hai Hitomi-chan it's me." Kushina replied in a soft melodic tone before she was bulldozed by her sobbing friend.

"How are you here Kushina? We...we saw your body after you had been killed by the Kyuubi, it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Don't worry I will explain everything. But first…" Kushina motioned for the 2 kids to leave the room and head outside, "you 2 should get going while the adults speak about boring adult stuff. Naruto why don't you take Hinata-chan to that place that I told you about."

"Sure thing Kaa-chan! Let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he rushed from the room after capturing Hinata's hand inside of his own.

"Now that those 2 are gone let me begin. It first started when I was brought back..."

with Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata were running through the surrounding forests after making their way outside of the village. Currently the 2 children were running towards an old building outside of Konoha that belonged to the Uzumaki clan but has henceforth been abandoned.

"Naruto-kun where are we g...going?" Hinata questioned.

"We are heading to an old building my Kaa-chan told me about that our clan used to maintain. She called it the Uzumaki mask storage shrine.

"Oh." Hinata replied as they continued running and talking, not really paying attention to their surroundings.

As they continued running and conversing with each other they failed to notice a girl around their age that was walking in the same general direction as them before they collided with the girls back.

"GAHHH!" All 3 people shouted as they fell to the ground in a jumbled heap.

The 3 now jumbled up kids groaned in pain as they tried to separate themselves from each other and once they had they all sat in a triangle formation.

"Ow what happened, and who are you 2? I've never seen you around here before." The other person said, a girl from her looks and voice.

"Sorry. Me and my friend were running and we weren't paying attention to our surroundings. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my friend Hyuuga Hinata. What's your name?" Naruto questioned in an exuberant tone.

"I'm Kurama Yakumo, heiress of the Kurama clan, nice to meet you!" Yakumo said with a smile before a confused look appeared on her face. "Ano, why are you out here in the first place? This is really close to my clan's property."

"Nice to meet you too!" Hinata and Naruto replied with smiles also before Naruto continued talking. "We were heading to a place that my clan owned, would you like to come with us?"

Yakumo thought over his offer for several seconds before making up her mind.

"Sure! I've got nothing else to do anyway." With that the 3 kids all returned to their feet and continued running towards the mask storage shrine. None of them were aware of the upcoming bloodshed or the unbreakable bond that would be formed because of it.

In an undisclosed location near Konoha

A man with one visible eye sat on a throne in the center of a large room underneath Konoha where several people could be seen training. This man was Shimura Danzo, leader of Ne and Hiruzen Sarutobi's political rival and ex-teammate. Currently Danzo was listening to a report from one of his Ne messengers.

"Danzo-sama Tia-san has been terminated by the Hokage after being caught spying on him in his office."

Danzo sat in silence for some seconds before speaking.

"I see. was she able to relay any information before her termination?"

"No sir, besides that she was terminated two days ago so any information would have already been changed regardless. We were only just now able to confirm her termination after finding her body in the morgue."

"Hmmm. Han I want you to gather a team and retrieve Uzumaki Naruto for me. One of our members sent me a message not to long ago that said he had just left the hospital with the Hyuuga Heiress."

"Sir what if capture is not possible?"

"...Then eliminate him and all of those with him, if I can not have him then no one can."

"Hai Danzo-sama!" Han replied before disappearing in a shunshin.

'I wonder what you will do next my old friend.' Danzo thought before closing his only remaining eye not even concerned that he might have just doomed a clan to extinction to further his own goals.

End of Chapter

***Large explosion followed by a body or two shooting out of the dust cloud while the remaining people fight the primordial deity***

**Demonick: shit! that hurt! Grey are you alright?**

**Grey: *body twitches sporadically***

**Demonick: Well it looks like Grey is doing fine. Ok guys before we get back into the fight I have to say that I am so sorry for this chapter taking so long to get out! I am completely swamped with testing and shit for the next 3 weeks. Otherwise i hope you guys liked the chapter so please review. Fray do you have anything else to add?**

**Fray: No not really! *yells from across the battlefield***

**Demonick: Ok then guys that's all for now. Please review and lets us know what you think and if you guys are interested join us in our forum known as Broken Dreams. so for now Ja Ne. Let's go Grey!**

***Grey and I run back into the warzone as the primordial deity charges an attack***


End file.
